meritferretlupisvulpesfandomcom-20200216-history
King K
King K, also known as The Bird King, is the sworn enemy of King Oxy and a supporting character in his original backstory. He was set to appear in Oxy's Story to reprise this role. Personality King K is described as a very generous, empathetic and understanding ruler. He seems very polite and calm in his mannerisms as well. K''' often tries to help others at his own expense, even if they try to reject his assistance. This is especially true in King Oxy's case. Appearance '''King K is a white canine with dark brown hair and dull brown patches that run across his back and cover his hindquarters, including his right hind leg. K''' also has brown markings on his face, front left paw and on the tip of his tail. Some of his patches have a smaller patch of light greyish-tan layered above them, such as on his back and right hind paw. He has a light tan nose and bright blue eyes. '''King K is usually seen wearing a fancy golden crown with light blue velvet and greyish-tan fur trim. He was seen wearing a black vest and purple-and-blue bow-tie on one occasion. In K''''s very first design, his markings were slightly more complex and had more dappling to them, but they were eventually simplified. His ears were torn and tipped with dull brown, but were changed to be completely white. His eye color was also changed from purple to blue. His design stayed this way for quite some time, but in his latest appearance, he regained certain aspects of his old design. Backstory '''King K is the ruler of a large landmass that is found northwest of the Quasar Kingdom. The law in his kingdom is very just, with punishments being fair but not too strict. Although he has good intentions and has tried to help King Oxy and his citizens several times in the past, he is still regarded as his sworn enemy. Oxy holds a deep resentment towards K''', as he believes that he is trying to tear the Quasar Kingdom apart and take Queen Paint for himself. Despite this conflict, '''King K is still good friends with Paint, who realizes that he has nothing but good intentions and is trying to repair the destruction of their kingdom. He also seems to be on good terms with Tsar Alek, who has been seen sitting near him on multiple occasions. Plot Oxy's Story Original Version Although King Oxy continues to receive help and kindness from King K, he eventually builds up so much hatred for him that he resolves to physical violence. This finally ends up pushing K''' to his limits, and despite being badly injured, he reluctantly fights back against Oxy and wins. Oxy's guards are then sent after '''K to either capture or kill him, forcing him to hide out in the Aspen Forest. He then writes a letter to Queen Paint in which he explains his situation and apologizes. Trivia * King K was originally created as an oxymoron adoptable by LupisVulpes and was purchased by lizardthief on DeviantArt. However, she eventually regained ownership of the character. * King K's royal symbol is a feather with an arrow stuck through it. *Oxy has always thought King K tries to steal Paint for himself as both are good friends. *He was nicknamed ''Bird King ''as he loves birds and can summon them at will. *He is very good at bird calling. Gallery Oxymoron adopts closed by lupisvulpes-d5yszz3.png|Original Reference 3821862_0tzqhnveUSc9NRO.gif k11.png k13.jpg k15.png k16.png 4171700_mHz5dTcIyk1ycy0.png 3921159_1CcaYLQC8IMv3Yh.png King K OXy.gif 9607374 OjsSNInb8URtDZC.png 9607372 nscPtHXDy9PDah0.png 9607376 s7oaUfyIJhUnm4a.png 2919558_h3c_803025.gif 2919337_by6CSGqT3TSpdVJ.png 12826061 zOjfpSyZTQ1PGra.jpg 12826058 bL0ivWJFQcfHwK8.jpg 12826051 ASEQZPhGtAXdObD.jpg Screenshot_20190328-005830.jpg|"Dating" Rags Category:Oxy's Story Category:Characters Category:Canine Category:Male Category:Royal Category:Oxymoron